fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon, officially spelled Sailormoon in Japan, is the protagonist and titular character of the Sailor Moon media franchise. Sailor Moon is formally named Neo-Queen Serenity in the 30th century, but in the 20th century her civilian name, Usagi Tsukino, becomes Serena Tsukino in the English-language versions. A carefree schoolgirl, she can transform herself into the de facto leader of the series' primary heroines, the Sailor Senshi. In Fiction Wrestling, Sailor Moon was one of WWE's and Fiction's Wrestling's most premiere female wrestlers. A seven-time Toon Women's Champion, she is credited with rebuilding and revamping WWE: Animated's Women's Division. Starting her career as a naive face, close to her actual personality, and calling herself by her American name, Serena, Moon would betray The Sailor Scouts and adopt her original Japanese name and Title of Sailor "Senshi" as she joined The Anime Dynasty. That turn off as the starting point for her career, that culminated in a Hall of Fame bid in 2013. Background * Series: Sailor Moon * Species: Human * Age: (in series) 14 (in FWM) 19 * Height: 4"11 * Weight: 110 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WWF/E: Animated, FWA * Debut: 1991 * Status: Retired (so she claims) * Billed from: Tokyo, Japan * Allies: Itachi Uchiha (boyfriend), The Outer Senshi, Sailor Chibi Chibi, Sailor Mini Moon (daughter), Yaya Nanto (student), Vegeta, The Four Horsewomen (Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Mai Valentine, and Aelita Schaeffer), Tori Vega * Rivals: Misty, Chi-Chi, (Older) Gwen Tennyson, Sailor Mars, Yumi Ishiyama * Twitter: @LunarDynasty Wrestling Career WWF/E: Animated Fictional Wrestling Alliance Personality The Usagi of The FWM is different from her series. A Hall of Famer who is haughty and harsh, she has not helped out the rookies of the latter half of her career. She has buried many a rookie in her career, stifling many would-be careers. Moon has developed a knack for racking up enemies these days with her words and promos. Her mic skills over the years have developed to the point of becoming WWE's premier female talkers. Her cockiness is a prime feature in her talks and promos. Even with her large list of accomplishments, Moon still has feelings of insecurity, more specifically when Sailor Mars is brought up. Mars and Moon, after the the kick on RAW, have had parallel careers, but Mars is more celebrated due to her face status. This has been a source of anger for Moon, as she believes that she has had a greater career than Mars instead of being her equal. The fact that Mars entered into The WWE again in 2013 was the cause for Sailor Moon's Death of the Animated Diva's Division campaign during the Road to WrestleMania 29. This may be an evolution of her old crybaby personality; the whining and crying from her old self simply turned itself into a more violent whiny and selfish personality. Despite her notorious actions for the past 2 decades, Moon has still maintained a hero status in Japan and regularly uses her powers to save the day. She has rarely teamed with The Scouts as she used to, but recently she has reconnected with The Outer Senshi (Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto), who helped her with her campaign to destroy The Diva's Division. Also, she is still a large eater, and several backstage stories have recounted her large amount of food bills. Personal Life Usagi is currently dating WWE: Animated wrestler Itachi Uchiha. Her daughter of her old self Princess Serenity, named Sailor Mini Moon, is in NXT and is about to be called up to WWE's main roster. Their relationship is strained due to Moon's attitude and actions for the past twenty years, but there still seems to some love between the daughter and reincarnated mother. In Wrestling Sailor is a proficient striker who specializes in kicking and footwork. Her kicking skill has been renowned in the business as one of the better foot strikers in the business. Her finisher, The Senshi Boot, is a symbol of her skill, as he kicks have been known to win matches. She's also been known to play the power game sometimes with opponents her size or smaller. But she has felt more comfortable with playing the agility game. Her shortness has also been a factor in her favor when facing a larger opponent. Finishing moves * Senshi Boot (Running Big Boot) Signature moves * Various kick variations ** Crescent ** Double Foot Stomp ** Drop ** Enzuigiri ** Face Wash ** Full Moon Kick (Roundhouse) ** Gamengiri ** Pelé ** Side * Tilt-a-whirl Side Slam Managers * The Sailor Scouts * The Anime/90's Dynasty * Sailor Chibi Chibi Wrestlers managed * The Four Horsewomen ** Mai Valentine ** iGeneration (Carly Shay & Sam Puckett) ** Aelita Schaeffer Nicknames * "The Sailor Senshi" * "The Guardian of the Moon" * "The Darkside of the Moon" Entrance themes * "Moonlight Densetsu" by DALI Championships and Accomplishments WWF/E: Animated * WWF/E Toon Women's Championship (7 times, longest reign) * Diva of the Decade (1990s) * WWE Hall of Fame (2013) Trivia * Moon holds the record for the most reigns as a 7-time WWE Toon Women's Champion. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Fictional Non-Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers